


Big Brother

by Songofpsalms297



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish-Human-Dwarf family, F/M, Post Tresspasser, Potential retribution, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297
Summary: I am very disappointed that we are not allowed to play with Cassandra's ability to set lyrium aflame. I also don't like Solas. This began as an exploration of Varric trying to feel the Inquisitor out about her potential match, like he does with Hawke. It kind of ran away with me.





	Big Brother

        He cleared his throat, shuffling his feet. Painfully uncomfortable. Amelia giggled. His eyes snapped to hers. His ruddy complexion became even ruddier. Amelia snorted.

  
        "Uh, Twinkle Toes. I, uh, don't want to overstep my boundaries here. But are you sure you know what you are getting into? With Chuckles? I know the whole bashful and broody routine seems to be attractive to lots of people. That whole "air-of-mystery-shit" draws people like flies. Shit, I don't know, maybe it's because I saw the shitstorm that was Hawke's relationship with Blondie up-close and personal or maybe because I've written enough tragedies to recognize a potential disaster in the making.” He raised his hands in surrender fearful he’d crossed a line, “Listen, I know you are more than capable of making tough decisions, Twink. Just, be careful okay? And if you ever need bloody retribution, well, Bianca’s got your back. Just say the word.”  
          He was completely unprepared for Amelia Lavellan’s reaction. She had a temper that rivaled Aveline’s. She’d launched herself at him and he’d caught her reflexively. She burst into tears soaking his shoulder. He rubbed her back like he’d done when Hawke had confessed her fears that Blondie was using her. He fought to loosen his clenched fist. Amelia’s sniffles decreased. She pulled herself from his embrace.   
          “You are my big brother! Thank you! If I ever need someone to defend my honor. You’ll be the first to know.” A rough chuckle escapes him.   
          “’Course we both know if the Seeker found out first, whoever hurt you would end their existence as a bloody smear.” Their laughter echoed through the Herald’s Rest drawing the attention of many. The rest of the evening passed in a blur of cards, conversation, teasing, and laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
          Seeing Amelia return to stand before the Exalted Council missing half her left arm shot Varric through with cold rage. Cassandra had caught his eye shortly after Twinkle Toes had given her explanation to the council and ceded control of the Inquisition and all its power to the Council to be divided amongst the Fereldens, Orlesians, and the Chantry.   
          “I officially resign as savior of the world.” Gesturing with her stump, “no anchor, no world-saving abilities.” With that, she grimaced, nodded at each of the representatives, spun on her heel and strode from the room. Those who have fought with her, become her family see the sharp points of grief that shadow her gaze as she delivers her judgement to the Council, the edge of hurt that power her words. They tense as one, they fall in behind her as she sweeps from the hall to return to the wing of the palace set aside for her.   
         Amelia's display of bravado broke Varric’s heart. Following Twink back toward her rooms to make certain the swaying mage made it without incident, Cassandra caught his eye.   
          “We leave the day after tomorrow. This cannot be allowed to stand.” Varric nods grimly, returning to his quarters, gives Bran his schedule and meetings for the foreseeable future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Varric has long been in awe of Cassandra as a warrior, but he hadn’t seen her employ her Seeker granted abilities in all the long years they’d known each other. When Cassandra’s lead had petered out, his own contacts had come through. Varric smirked at Cass' grudging admittance that it paid to have contacts with the Carta. They'd begun their search for Chuckles in Skyhold and had tracked the mage thoughout Thedas and all the Fade routes in between. Searching through Eluvians wherever possible. A few years passed before they finally found their former comrade in arms.   
          Their reunion was anticlimactic. And in the bloody Hinterlands. Well, Varric thought, it probably wasn’t anticlimactic for Chuckles. Twink had filled he and Cassandra in on everything Chuckles had told her about his plans for the future. Told her their relationship had only ever been a means to an end for him, and tried to spin the story so Twink would feel responsible for the whole thing. And she’d started to believe Solas’ lies. That was unconscionable. He and Cassandra had been furious on her behalf. They intended to find Solas and demand he tell Twink the truth. Cassandra and Varric left Halamshiral before dawn the day after Amelia headed back to Skyhold. They went north-west while Twink had gone south-east.   
         It had taken them the better part of two and a half years to track Chuckles down. During their interrogation, Chuckles confessed the details of his plan to round up the elves and tear down the veil, wiping out all non-elven lives. It had taken almost a week to get the information from him. 

         Varric spent much of the return trip trying to figure out how to write Cassandra’s lyrium control abilities into his next serial.

 


End file.
